Darkest Love
by KyuFever
Summary: Haekyu/Oneshoot/Ketika cinta membuat seseorang berada di sisi gelapnya/Summary n judul mungkin gak nyambung lol


**DARKEST LOVE**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

**Sepertinya judul n summary-nya kurang pas hehe I'm sorry n selamat membaca. Hope u guys like it**

Donghae sedang menikmati kopi dan sarapan paginya ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Donghae tersenyum melihat namja berkulit pucat yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati namja itu, mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" Donghae tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Namja yang sedari tadi menatap Donghae lekat itu hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau lapar? Ayo, aku sedang sarapan,"

Donghae menggenggam tangan namja itu, menuntunnya lembut ke meja makan.

"Aku ingin pergi,"

Langkah Donghae sempat terhenti mendengar ucapan datar tersebut.

"Duduklah, chagi. Aku siapkan sarapanmu,"

Donghae mendudukkan namja tersebut di salah satu kursi sebelum beranjak mengambil piring.

"Aku ingin pergi, hyung,"

Donghae meletakkan piring berisi sandwich dan segelas susu di hadapan namja itu sebelum mencium kening namja pucat itu singkat.

"Makanlah. Aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor," Donghae mengacak rambut namja itu sambil tersenyum.

Donghae meletakkan piring kotornya di tempat cuci piring lalu mengambil tas dan jasnya yang ia sampirkan di salah satu kursi sebelum beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

Donghae berhenti melangkah di ambang pintu dapur lalu menoleh ke arah namja yang hanya duduk diam memandangi makanan dihadapannya.

Donghae tersenyum walaupun matanya terlihat mengeras dan dingin.

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke manapun, Kyuhyun-ah," Ucap Donghae sebelum melangkah pergi.

###

"Hae-ya!"

Donghae menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang baru saja memanggilnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?" Donghae bertanya sambil sedikit meregangkan badannya yang lelah seharian duduk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Sudah selesai?" Dengan santainya Hyukjae mendudukkan diri di meja kerja Donghae.

Donghae mendengus kesal sambil mendorong Hyukjae turun dari mejanya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kenapa?" Respon Donghae tak acuh sambil kembali fokus ke layar laptopnya.

"Heechul hyung mengajak kita ke bar yang baru di buka itu, bersama Leeteuk hyung dan yang lainnya,"

"Entahlah, aku ingin langsung pulang saja. Aku lelah,"

Hyukjae menghela nafas melihat Donghae yang acuh dan terus mengetik dan membuka-buka berkasnya.

"Ayolah, Hae. Mau berapa lama kau terus begini? Hanya keluar rumah untuk bekerja? Kau harus melanju-,"

Ucapan Hyukjae terputus oleh Donghae yang tiba-tiba menutup laptopnya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang," Donghae berucap sedikit dingin sambil merapikan mejanya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Hyuk. Salam buat yang lain," Ucap Donghae sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

Hyukjae hanya kembali menghela nafas menatap punggung sahabatnya yang melangkah pergi.

###

"Kyu, Hyung pulang,"

Donghae melempar jas dan tasnya ke sofa sambil menoleh mencari sosok yang baru saja ia panggil.

Donghae berjalan ke dapur sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Donghae menghela nafas kesal melihat sarapan yang disiapkannya untuk Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak disentuh.

Donghae berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan benar saja, ia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun tengah duduk di tepi jendela, menatap pemandangan kota yang terlihat jelas dari apartemen mereka yang tinggi.

"Kyuhyun-ah,"

Donghae memanggil Kyuhyun pelan, mendekati namja yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan, chagi? Kenapa sarapanmu tidak kau sentuh? Kau tidak suka, hmm?"

Donghae menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun perlahan, menolehkan wajah Kyuhyun agar menatapnya dengan lembut. Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

Donghae mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang terus diam menatapnya itu, menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan aku, hyung," Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara pelan.

Tangan Donghae berhenti bergerak di pipi kekasihnya dan pandangannya mengeras. Senyum di wajahnya langsung hilang mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir merah itu.

"Biarkan aku pergi,"

Kalimat singkat itu langsung membuat kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas di mata Donghae.

Donghae langsung menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun dan menyentaknya agar bangun. Donghae menyeret Kyuhun lalu melemparnya kasar ke tempat tidur mereka.

Walaupun Donghae lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun, tapi tenaga Donghae jauh lebih besar daripada namja pucat berambut ikal itu.

Donghae menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhun kuat, mengunci pergerakannya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun, Kyu!"

Donghae menggeram marah. Matanya menatap lekat sosok yang ada di bawahnya. Wajah manis dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Rambut ikal coklat lembut. Sosok yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang. Matanya yang selalu membuatnya terhanyut itu tidak lagi memiliki sinarnya. Bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum atau seringaian nakal itu terlihat datar dan terkatup rapat.

Donghae langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun kasar saat matanya terasa panas dan basah.

###

"Hyung! Kau pulang cepat!"

Donghae tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang berlari kecil mendekat kearahnya.

"Hyung ingin cepat-cepat melihat wajah manismu, chagi," Donghae tersenyum nakal dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Donghae sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya, pipinya nampak sedikit merona.

"Kau itu benar-benar cheesy, hyung,"

Donghae tertawa lepas yang membuatnya terlihat begitu muda dan innocent sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum juga.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Kyu?" Donghae bertanya sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan kearah sofa.

"Aku bosan, hyung...! Aku hanya menonton TV..! Changmin pergi mengunjungi hyung-nya di Gwangju, jadi tidak ada teman main game. Mau jalan-jalan keluar tapi terlalu malas.. Bosaaan..!"

Donghae tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang merajuk seperti anak kecil. Kekasihnya ini memang terkenal evil karena keisengannya dan lidahnya yang tajam, tapi kalau sudah keluar manjanya akan seperti ini.

Donghae mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yangtengah bersandar di dadanya dan setengah berbaring di sofa.

"Untunglah Changmin pergi ke tempat Yunho jadi kalian tidak bermain game. Setelah berbulan-bulan berkutat dengan game apa masih kurang, Kyu? Kau harus membiarkan matamu beristirahat, chagi,"

Donghae yang dapat merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mem-pout-kan bibirnya sekarang hanya terkekeh.

Kyuhyun bersama Changmin sahabatnya bekerja sebagai programmer dan mereka baru saja menyelesaikan proyek game terbaru. Game itu tinggal di uji coba dan jika tidak ditemukan adanya error, maka game buatan mereka akan segera dirilis. Karena itu Kyuhyun sedang libur sekarang, menunggu hasil dari tim uji coba.

"Kalau kau sebosan itu, apa mau pergi keluar? Tadi Hyukjae dan yang lain mengajak hyung ke bar dan menyuruh hyung mengajakmu juga. Tapi hyung pikir kau kelelahan dan ingin istirahat di rumah saja jadi hyung menolak. Apa kau mau pergi, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya mendongak kearah Donghae, membuat dagunya bersandar pada dada bidang si namjachingu.

"Apa Siwon hyung juga ikut? Aku mau pergi kalau ada Siwon hyung!"

Tatapan Donghae sedikit mengeras dan menajam walaupun dia dapat mendengar nada bercanda pada kalimat Kyuhyun itu.

"Kenapa kau peduli Siwon ikut atau tidak, Kyu?Kalau kau memang mau pergi, kita pergi, tidak usah pedulikan Siwon,"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Kelihatannya namja pucat itu senang sekali menggoda kekasihnya.

"Karena kalau tidak ada Siwon hyung tidak akan seru, Hae hyung~,"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi namjachingu-nya sebelum bangkit dan mencium pipi Donghae.

"Aku hanya bercanda, hyung. Habis kau selalu serius dan sensitif soal Siwon hyung, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerjaimu,"

Donghae menghela nafas kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Kau tahu kalau dia pernah menyukaimu, Kyu. Mungkin masih sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh terlalu menempel padanya mengerti?"

Donghae tahu dia tidak bisa menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk dekat dengan Siwon karena bagaimanapun Siwon adalah salah satu sahabatnya dan salah satu hyung kesayangan Kyuhyun. Jadi yang penting Kyuhyun tahu batasannya.

"Siap kapten!"

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kini memberi hormat padanya sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan giginya.

"Ya sudah, sana cepat ganti baju dan bersiap. Hyung mau mandi dulu sebentar,"

Donghae membuka matanya pelan. Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap wajahnya sebelum bangkit duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang di sampingnya.

Donghae menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya, mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Lagi-lagi dia bermimpi tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Potongan kecil hidup mereka. Saat-saat dimana Kyuhyunnya masih ceria. Selalu berada di sampingnya dengan senyuman. Tidak selalu meminta untuk pergi seperti sekarang.

Donghae kembali menatap Kyuhyun sebelum memutuskan untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor.

###

"Hae,"

Donghae hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Hyukjae. Sahabatnya itu lagi-lagi menerobos ke ruangannya.

"Akhir pekan ini akan ada acara piknik untuk semua karyawan, meningkatkan solidaritas, kinerja dan bla bla bla,"

Donghae sedikit tersenyum mendengar sahabatnya yang menirukan gaya bicara atasan mereka yang membosankan.

"Tapi kudengar tempatnya cukup bagus dan akan ada Sungmin hyung dan yang lainnya juga. Jadi tidak buruk menurutku. Apa kali ini kau akan ikut?"

Hyukjae kembali menghela nafas melihat Donghae yang hanya diam fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ayolah Donghae..! Sampai kapan kau mau terus mengurung diri di dalam apartementmu itu? Sudah hampir tiga bula-,"

"Walaupun aku terus di rumah bukan berarti aku tidak punya kegiatan, Hyukjae,"

"Oh begitukah? Apa kegiatanmu itu begitu menyenangkan sehingga tidak ingin membaginya denganku?"

Hyukjae berkata sinis menatap Donghae tajam. Hyukjae beberapa kali berkunjung ke apartement Donghae tapi tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Bukan hanya Hyukjae tapi juga teman mereka yang lain. Walaupun begitu tidak ada satupun yang memaksa masuk karena mereka paham akan keadaan Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae khawatir jika Donghae terus bersikap seperti ini.

"Kalau iya bagaimana?" Donghae melirik Hyukjae tajam sebelum bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku akan pergi mengambil kopi dulu,"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap punggung sahabatnya itu dengan sedih.

###

Donghae membuat sarapannya dengan santai karena hari ini hari sabtu dan dirinya bebas bersantai di rumah. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk pergi ke acara kantor yang dikatakan Hyukjae padanya. Ada hal yang lebih penting baginya di rumahnya daripada itu.

Donghae baru selesai menata meja makan ketika melihat namjachingunya keluar dari kamar mereka dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Donghae tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dan menarik kursi untuk Kyuhyun duduk.

"Duduklah disini, Kyu. Kita sarapan bersama,"

Donghae mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun setelah namjachingunya itu duduk.

Donghae menyesap kopinya dan memakan sedikt dari telur mata sapi yang dibuatnya saat menyadari Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh makanannya, lagi.

Donghae meletakkan sendoknya dan menoleh manghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya, Kyu? Kau ingin makan yang lain?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap piringnya sebelum perlahan menoleh menatap Donghae.

Merasa Kyuhyun tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya tapi mengatakn hal lain yang tidak disukainya, Donghae dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Kyuhyun diam.

"Tidak. Jangan bicara. Aku ingin menikmati akhir pekan ini dengan tenang bersamamu, Kyu. Jangan mengatakan apapun yang dapat merusak suasana,"

Donghae menghela nafas lelah. Suasana hatinya terlanjur rusak. Selera makannya sudah hilang. Donghae baru membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat suara bel menghentikannya.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya sedikt panik. Donghae menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mendongak menatapnya.

"Tetap disini, Kyu. Jangan pergi kemanapun, arachi?" Donghae berkata dengan penuh penekanan sebelum beranjak ke arah pintu.

Donghae melihat wajah Hyukjae di intercom-nya dan mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa Hyuk?" Donghae bertanya melalui intercom tanpa membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Karena kau tidak pergi, maka aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu, Hae. Buka pintunya,"

"Aku tidak menerima tamu. Pergilah!"

"Aish Lee Donghae! Aku tidak akan pergi dan terus mebunyikan bel sampai kau membuka pintunya!"

"Sial!" Donghae mendesis kesal melihat Hyukjae yang pantang menyerah dan benar-benar terus menekan bel rumahnya.

Donghae baru akan mematikan belnya ketika mendengar Hyukjae berteriak.

"Jangan berani-berani mematikan belnya, Lee Donghae! Aku akan terus menggedor pintumu sambil berteriak agar semua tetanggamu mendengar!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ini akhir pekan dan pasti tetangganya tidak akan menghargai keributan di pagi hari seperti ini.

Donghae menatap cemas ke arah dapur sebelum akhirnya berteriak kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku buka pintunya! Jangan buat keributan!"

Dengan kesal dan cemas Donghae membuka pintu apartemennya.

Hyukjae yang tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan masuk ke dalam apartemen Donghae membuat si pemilik apartemen mantapnya tajam. Walaupun begitu, rasa cemas dan khawatir terlihat kentara pada diri Donghae dan membuat Hyukjae mengernyit heran.

"Jadi, mau apa kau, Hyuk?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat was-was, Hae?"

Hyukjae menatap curiga pada Donghae yang terlihat terus melirik kearah dapur dengan panik.

Hyukjae langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur melewati Donghae.

Donghae yang terkejut langsung menyusul Hyukjae dan berusaha menahannya, tapi terlambat.

Hyukjae hanya memandangi dapu kosong Donghae dengan bingung sampai matanya menangkap ada dua piring makanan di atas meja makan.

"Kau makan dengan siapa, Hae? Kenapa ada dua porsi makanan?"

Donghae yang melihat kursi yang tadinya di tempati Kyuhyun kosong langsung berlari kesana-kemari berusaha mencari namjachingunya itu.

Hyukjae yang bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menatap Donghae bingung.

Donghae yang tidak dapat menemukan sosok Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan gusar.

"Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, pergilah!" Donghae berkata dengan marah sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Hyukjae yang masih bingung berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Apa yang kau cari, Donghae? Apa ada orang lain disini?"

"Ya! Dan dia pergi karena kau datang!" Donghae berdesis marah.

Hyukjae semakin bingung. Donghae tinggal di lantai 15 dan satu-satunya jalan keluar dari sini adalah pintu depan. Dan Hyukjae tidak melihat ada orang yang lewat atau melintas di ruang tengah. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang keluar.

"Apa maksudmu, Hae?Aku tidak melihat siapapun lewat, tidak mungkin ada orang yang keluar,"

"Tapi nyatanya dia tidak ada! Dia akan selalu pergi saat ada orang datang dan kembali saat mereka pergi! Tapi belakangan ini dia selalu mengatakan ingin pergi sehingga aku tidak yakin apakah dia akan kembali atau tidak!"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam dengan penuh amarah.

"Jadi cepat peri jika urusanmu sudah selesai agar aku bisa tahu dia kembali atau tidak! Aku akan segera mencarinya jika dia tidak kembali!"

Hyukjae sama sekali tidak mempedulikan amarah Donghae, dirinya masih diliputi oleh rasa bingung. Hyukjae menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari sosok lain di ruangan selain dirinya dan Donghae.

"Siapa maksudmu, Hae? Apa seseorang yang kukenal?"

"Kyuhyun!" Donghae berteriak marah dan frustasi. Merasa sangat kesal pada Hyukjae yang tak kunjung pergi.

Mata Hyukjae membesar mmendengar ucapan Donghae.

"A-Apa? Siapa kau bilang?"

"Kyuhyun, Hyukjae! Kyuhyun! Namjachingu-ku ingat?"

Donghae melompat bangun dari sofa, mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Hyukjae tidak mampu berkata apa-apa selam beberapa saat, mulutnya membuka dan menutup tanpa arti.

"Kau tidak mungkin serius Hae...," Hyukjae akirnya bicara, atau lebih tepatnya berbisik.

Donghae mendengus mendengarnya, menatap Hyukjae tajam.

"Oh dan kenapa begitu?"

"Karena Kyuhyun sudah meninggal Donghae!"

Hyukjae seperti tersadar dari masa trans-nya dan berteriak kearah Donghae.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan," Donghae mendengus kesal.

Hyukjae langsungmendekati Donghae dan mencengkram bahu sahabatnya itu keras. Rasa khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Donghae, jangan gila! Kyuhyun sudah meninggal tiga bulan lalu!" Hyukjae mengguncang bahu Donghae keras.

Donghae langsung menepis Hyukjae kasar, kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Pergilah jika kau hanya ingin membual, Hyuk! Aku akan mencari Kyuhyun!"

Donghae yang beranjak pergi langsung dihentikan oleh Hyukjae yang mendorongnya hingga terduduk di lantai.

"Apa-apaan kau Hyuk!"

Donghae menatap nyalang ke arah Hyukjae.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapan Lee Donghae? Ya Tuhan... Kyuhyun meninggal karena kecelakaan tiga bulan yang lalu, Donghae! Kau ada disana! Jangan lari dari kenyataan Hae!"

"Hentikan bualanmu, Hyuk! Kyuhyun ada disini! Mungkin dia selalu pergi setiap ada orang yang datang, tapi dia ada disini!"

Donghae merasa kepalanya semakin sakit setiap Hyukjae berbicara. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.

"Jadi... jadi ini alasanmu tidak mengizinkan siapapun berkunjung belakangan ini? Karena kau akan melihat Kyuhyun setiap kali kau sendiri?" Hyukjae berbisik tidak percaya.

"Ya! Karena itu pergilah!"

Donghae bangkit berdiri, ingin segera mencari Kyuhyun dan menjauh dari Hyukjae. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Sekelebat bayangan kulit pucat dan darah muncul di kepalanya dan Donghae merasa takut.

Hyukjae dapat melihat sedikit rasa takut di mata Donghae yang penuh amarah.

"Kau mengingatnya kan? Kecelakaan itu,"

"Hentikan!" Donghae memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun meninggal,"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

Donghae kembali terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Hyukjae merasa bersalah telah memukul sahabatnya tapi dia perlu mengembalikan Donghae ke akal sehatnya. Matanya sudah basah melihat kondisi sahabatnya, belum lagi dia harus mengingat kejadian yang menimpa dongsaeng evil-nya.

Jadi 'Kyuhyun' yang sudah membuat Donghae kembali normal setelah hampir sebulan hidup mengurung diri dan seperti mayat hidup. Walaupun tentu saja tidak bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya normal...

"Hae, aku tahu kau tidak lupa. Kau hanya menguburnya, berusaha lari dari kenyataan. Kyuhyun sudah tiada Hae. Dia sudah meninggal," Hyukjae berkata dengan suara pelan yang bergetar, air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Suara sirine, mobil yang berasap, teriakan dan cairan merah pekat muncul dengan jelas di kepala Donghae.

"Hentikan.. kumohon hentikan... Kyuhyunku masih hidup.. Kyuhyun masih hidup!" Donghae berbisik sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae mulai panik perlahan mendekati sahabtnya itu. Airmata semakin deras turun dari matanya.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan Hae," Hyukjae berkata pelan sambil meremas bahu Donghae.

Tangis Donghae pun langsung pecah. Hyukjae hanya diam, ikut menangis bersama Donghae.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya Donghae membuka suaranya.

"Pulanglah Hyuk," Donghae berkata datar dan terdengar dingin.

Hyukjae yang ragu dan khawatir untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang rapuh itu berusaha menolak.

"Tapi Hae,"

"Pulanglah, aku ingin sendiri,"

Wlalupun cemas, akhirnya Hyukjae menurut karena nada suara Donghae benar-benar final, tidak menerima bantahan.

Hyukjae akhirnya pergi setelah melemparkan pandangan cemas terakhir kearah Donghae yang duduk dengan tatapan kosong dan mata yang basah.

###

Saat itu Donghae berada di dalam cafe membeli minuman untuk mereka minum di perjalanan. Kyuhyun yang terlalu malas keluar memutuskan menunggu di mobil yang di parkirkan di bawah pohon di depan cafe itu.

Donghae sedang membayar minumannya ketika tiba-tiba suara hantaman keras diikuti teriakan terdengar. Langsung saja Donghae beserta hampir seluruh orang di dalam cafe itu berlari keluar, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

Donghae merasa tubuhnya melemas melihat mobilnya yang kini remuk terhimpit di antara pohon besar dan truk ukuran sedang.

Entah tenaga dari mana, tubuh lemas Donghae langsung berlari kearah mobil meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun kencang.

Darah yang mengalir di jalan, tubuh Kyuhyun yang dikeluarkan dari mobil, sirine ambulan, menungu di depan ruang operasi, dokter yang muram dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tangisan orang-orang berpakaian formal serba hitam, dupa yang dibakar di depan foto Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar, semua ingatan itu begitu blur bagi Donghae.

Donghae seperti mayat hidup hanya mengikuti arus dan mengurung diri di apartemennya yang gelap. Entah berapa lama sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dan memakinya karena tidak membuka tirai walaupun hari sudah siang.

Kyuhyun seperti sedang membawa roh Donghae jalan-jalan sebelum kembali membawanya pulang ke tubuh Donghae.

Donghae kemudian sadar dan meringis melihat keadaan tubuh dan rumahnya yang berantakan. Memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun, Donghae memanggil jasa pembantu. Setelah membukakan pintu untuk pembantu yang dipanggilnya, Donghae tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dimana pun di apartemennya.

Donghae berlari kesana kemari di lingkungan apartemennya dan tempat-tempat favorite Kyuhyun sebelum memutuskan pulang dengan hati yang kacau.

Donghae pulang dengan menemukan rumahnya yang sudah rapi dan Kyuhyun yang duduk santai di sofa mereka. Sejak saat itu Donghae memutuskan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk ke rumahnya.

Donghae mendongak ketika melihat sepasang kaki berhenti di depannya.

"Hyung.. Sudah malam. Ayo tidur,"

Donghae mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sebelum mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk di lantai.

Donghae menggamit tangan Kyuhyun, menuntunnya ke kamar mereka.

Donghae menatap langit-langit sebelum menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan pergi sekarang Kyu?"

Donghae terus menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menoleh padanya dan membalas tatapannya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Mata Donghae memanas melihat senyum lembut Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit sebelum menutup matanya, membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu," bisik Donghae pelan.

Perlahan membuka matanya, Donghae langsung kembali menutupnya erat saat melihat sisi tempat tidur yang kosong di sampingnya.

###

Suara kicauan burung menyambut Donghae yang baru sadar dari alam mimpinya. Mengangkat tangannya keatas dan meregangkan tubuhnya, Donghae merasa sedikit lebih segar.

Donghae mmenoleh ke samping dan langsung tersenyum lebar melihat sosok manis berkulit pucat berambut ikal yang tengah tertidur.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ah nae sarang,"

###

Apa aneh? Pingin nyoba bikin yang begini..

Habis nonton AASJ waktu kyu ngacak" rambutnya depan Donghae, jadi pingin Haekyu hehe.. N ceritanya terinspirasi habis nnton The Quiet Ones, sakit jiwa dan roh

Jadi buat Donghae, aku punya dua penjelasan

Yang pertama, dia gak sanggup kehilangan Kyu jadi tanpa sadar alam bawah sadarnya ngebuat ilusi tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae sebenarnya sadar Kyu pasti gak mau dia bersikap seperti itu, tapi Donghae juga tahu dirinya masih belum siap kehilangan Kyu .. Jadi Kyuhyun buatan Donghae mulai bersikap dingin n selalu bilang pingin pergi tapi tetap muncul. Habis Hyuk, Hae berusaha lepasin Kyu, tapi sekali lagi dia sadar law belum sanggup makanya paginya Kyu muncul lagi.

Yang kedua jauh lebih simpel, itu hantunya Kyu. Kyu yang liat Donghae terpuruk datang tapi akhirnya pingin Hae lanjutin hidupnya jadi pingin pergi. Pas Donghae sudah kliatan rela habis Hyuk, dia pergi. Tapi karena sadar Hae masih belum siap, Kyu balik lagi paginya.

Terserah reader-deul pada pingin yang mana atau punya pendapat lain, silahkan saja ^^ Tapi secara pribadi, aku lebih suka yang pertama.. Memang dasarnya suka horor psikologi gitu hehe wlwpun ini bukan horor jg sih lol

Dan turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya EunB Ladies Code dan semoga member dan korban lain keadaannya akan membaik... Walaupun aku kurang tahu Ladies Code, tapi tetap ikut sedih dengarnya.. Benar-benar musibah yang membuat shock.. Apalagi membuat ingat Kyu dulu

To be honest, I kinda feel bad about this.. Because what happened to Kyu in this fic.. Harap pengertiannya karena ini dari awal sudah begini cerita yang direncanakan

Maaf karena ngomong panjang lebar.. Terima kasih buat yang mau mampir n baca fic ini.

Once again, my deepest condolance on the passing of EunB.


End file.
